The Shining Scenarios
by Noma89
Summary: A series of events changes the past of the Shining Force. A set of scenarios that dipict what could have been if a simple choice where made that could change the future entirely. Scenarios from SF1 and SF2. SCENARIO 3! AFTER A YEAR!
1. Scene 1 Loyal Lord Elliot

Disclaimer - I do not own any Shining Force game. I do not intent to make money from these writings.

Notes before the story - Oh? So, you've come to read? No, no, I haven't given up on my other story, I just figured a short break was in order :P Anyway, I'm not writing one whole story here. Each chapter is a single story within itself. I've become intrigued by recent writing by other authors that depict alternate universes and the like, and so, I've decided to write something…well, similar. The following are not alternate universes, but more like alternate choices. A simple choice or a mistake at a certain time made throughout one of the stories could have changed the story completely, and the paths each character took. 'Why?', you ask? Because this is fan fiction. Don't get mad if you don't like the outcome, for it simply a question everyone asks themselves and others thousands of times in their lives…'What could have been…?'. This first scenario shows one fighting for loyalty to his king and dieing for the cause…but what if he made a different choice in the end? Enjoy.

Scenario 1 - Loyal Lord Elliot

Max knew full well that there was no reason he'd have to fight Elliot. His reason was simple, though, and honorable. Still, Elliot posed a threat to Max and his groups advance, and he had to be taken out of the way, no matter how bad Max felt about it. He would pull no punches.

Max sat inside the tent after speaking with General Elliot personally, and having shared only a few words, Elliot had told Max of his intentions, and his regrets, and his reasons, all at once. He fought for his king, his country, not Darksol. He seemed so cheerful and battle ready, but there was a look in the dragonewt's eyes that seemed to call out for help.

He sat on the stool Elliot had stood from only moments before, and looked down at the table in thought. He was interrupted by the sound of hooves against the poorly lain bricks on the floor of the tent.

"Max…" said Pelle, his face slightly flushed with worry.

Pelle had been with them for only a short while on their travel to Pao Prairie, but Max knew already that a look of worry wasn't normal for him.

"Max, what are you doing here alone? Shouldn't you see the leader of the caravan?" he said quietly as he approached Max.

Max said nothing.

"Well, they're going to be moving out soon. I'd suggest talking to someone of some importance…" Pelle said, as he turned to leave.

Max didn't move, he sat to think for a bit longer.

When he felt ready, Max drew his head out through the folds of the tent and walked slowly toward the long 3 car caravan that strung across the prairie. He went inside the closest car and peered about once he had gotten inside. It was very decorative and clean for a car that moved almost four times every week. The only ones inside were a sleeping peddler and an old man, who looked quite intent on reading the book he had in his hand. Max walked into the second car that connected directly to the other by a wooden set of planks, almost like a very small bridge.

When he entered the second car, he saw none but a lone centaur, who stood motionless in the corner, his eyes shut tight. Max walked into the room quietly, intent on simply exiting and moving to the next car to find the head of the troupe. The centaur heard him enter and prepare to leave, and his eyes opened slowly.

"And you are…?" asked the gray haired centaur.

His hair was a dark shade of gray, as if he had aged heavily only in certain places, and a scar ran jaggedly across one of his eyes, from his forehead to his cheek.

"My name is Max." Max replied simply. "And you?"

"Earnest." said the ominous centaur. "I've not seen you around here until now. Where are you headed?"

"Runefaust. I have things to settle there…" said Max.

"Runefaust…a kingdom of savages. They all deserve to die." said Earnest viciously. "The thought of ancient Protectora turning to the filth that is Runefaust makes me sick."

Max only looked at him.

"I owe a general of Runefaust a lance to the heart for what he's done." said Earnest. "For what he's done to my life, to my home, and my family."

"Elliot…?" asked Max simply.

"No, Elliot fights because he is loyal to his king. That is a man I can respect. Balbazak is only power hungry and vicious because he wants to be favored by both his king and Darksol." said Earnest.

"And how do you know…?" said Max.

"Because Elliot never ravaged any defenseless city at Darksol's whim. Balbazak kills for the thrill. He destroyed my hometown simply to show his superiors his raw strength. That scumbag."

"You know a lot about them. Are you so bent on revenge you study your enemy so closely." said Max.

Max had been full of hope for the past few days, but his speech and his expressions where now emotionless. He was preparing to battle a man who didn't have to die.

"Yes." said Earnest. "It's the only thing I've got left to look forward to now. My life is gone. Even if I die trying, Balbazak will die at my hands."

Max stood in silence.

"I need to rest before I fight him, and the caravans will move soon. I need as much sleep as I can get before I can meet with him." said Earnest as he shut his eyes again. "Farewell to you."

"Goodbye." said Max, as he turned and left the car.

He walked on to the final car that sat connected to the large caravan's engineering car. A guard stood by the small plank that led up into the caravan, and he eyed Max strangely as he proceeded up into the car. When he got in, he seen none but an old man and a small girl.

"Where is the leader then…is it you?" said Max, as he looked to the old man.

"Not quite." said the man with a smile, and he pointed to the young girl that stood at his side.

"Well, hello!" said the girl cheerfully. "Yes, that's right, I head the caravan. My name is Queen Koron…well, that's what everyone calls me. Koron is fine, though."

Max looked at the girl oddly. She was but seven or eight at most, and yet she directed the whole of Pao alone?

"Well, what's the matter…?" she said as she looked at him, her eyes wide and pretty.

A man came in from the front car and spoke to Koron excitedly.

"I've got the engine ready and running! We're ready to go when you are." said the man.

"Oh! Wonderful…but, we can't be rude to our guest. Do you mind if we move out?" said Koron with a smile.

"Uh, but, I wanted to ask…" started Max, but the little girl cut him off.

"'Kay! Nice seeing you and all!" she said, as she shoved him off out of the caravan. "Now please step outside! We have to be going."

Max stood by with his mouth agape as the last of the tents was packed away and the caravan pulled out onto the prairie and fell into the distance.

"Damnit. I thought maybe she could help, but I guess I'm stuck on the battlefield now…" moaned Max, as he trudged toward headquarters.

The sound of a strange clanking and flapping stopped him, though. An old man hovered in from nowhere, and rushed by Max, leaving him flustered.

"Oops! Overshot the mark! I'll pull back around!!" shouted the old man, as he buzzed around the field, and finally came to a stop in front of Max, and smiled.

"There ye are, boy! Thought I'd had it when I flew at 45 miles per hour into the jagged pit of rocks? No, no, takes more than that at kill me off, HA!" said the old man.

Max looked at the man strangely, and then remembered.

"Kokichi! Yeah, I thought you'd had it after that little…accident…" said Max, as he chuckled.

He was finally beginning to feel happy again, even if only for a moment.

"Tha's right! I'm back to help ya fight them Runefaust beasties!" said Kokichi. "You need someone who can swoop down and catch 'em right between the eyes!"

Max smiled and nodded.

"So I can come with ya? Great! I'll be waitin back at headquarters for ya." said Kokichi, and with that, he shot of toward a small tent in the distance.

"Hm. He's just the kind of person we need. No one ever laughs as much as they did when I first met them…" said Max, his burdens returning to the foot of his mind.

As soon as he began to walk again, a brown haired centaur appeared, and charged toward him with a strange look on his face. He wore silver armor, and brandished a lance and held a shield. He had a lengthy moustache that extended from under his nose back to his sideburns, but he had no beard.

"Hey, kid." said the centaur. "I heard you're gonna fight ol' Elliot."

"Who are you…?" said Max, his one eyebrow raised.

"Vankar's the name. Heard of me in Pao, right? I was big there. A soldier, but the job was too boring and I couldn't help but sleep." said Vankar nonchalantly. "They fired me finally, and I got nothing else better to do at the moment."

"So you want to help us…?" asked Max.

The whole idea of him appearing and asking to help Max and his party was a bit strange.

"Sure. You could use a big, strong warrior like myself. I could take all of those pitiful little soldiers out." said Vankar, now examining his lance without seemingly no interest in the topic at hand.

"Well, if you really want, we need all the help we can get…" said Max, as he showed a fake smile to humor the 'warrior' in his midst.

"Oh, good to hear. No need for thanks. I'll be at headquarters." said the centaur, and he galloped off toward the same tent Kokichi had gone into moments before.

"Weird…" said Max, as he scratched his head and walked off toward the house that stood atop a small ridge in the distance.

When he reached the house, he entered slowly to see a priest sitting back on a stool, reading.

"Oh! What have we here? A young man in need of a blessing?" said the priest. "Come in, m'boy."

Max entered and stood in front of the friars podium-like wooden table.

"And what do you need, m'boy?" said the friar.

"A man traveling with me was poisoned not too long ago. I was wondering if you might know a cure." said Max.

"Oh, of course." said the friar. "Who is it, now…?"

"His name is Hans." said Max, remembering how the archer had quivered as they traveled, his body weakening slowly from the poison.

"Oh, well I'll see to him immediately, then." said the friar as he left the house in a hurry.

Max left the house and followed slowly behind, but he stopped short as a small animal scampered up to his feet and stopped in front of him.

"What the…" he said, as he stepped back.

A large hamster, about 30 times the size of the norm, and about 3 feet tall, sat on the ground in front of him, a large helmet on his head.

"Hiya, again!" he squeaked from under his large, odd helmet. "What're you doing in a weird place like this…?" asked the hamster.

"Wha…" Max was somewhat terrified.

He had seen the large hamster before and was quite taken aback the first time he had seen it on the shores near his hometown. It had since then seemed to follow him as he traveled.

"What…? Is my helmet crooked…? No! Is my helmet on straight!? Do you like my helmet…!?" squeaked the hamster loudly as he fiddled with his helmet and ran in circles. "Oh! It's on fine! Stop confusing me! You need Jogurt to help you! He's big, and strong, and he has a sleek helmet! Jogurt! That's me!"

And with that, Jogurt scampered off somewhere and disappeared.

"What the…" said Max, somewhat astonished. "Am I losing my mind now…?"

He shook his head and walked toward headquarters. He had to band together the proper forces for the upcoming battle, and he really wasn't prepared to. It made no difference, though. The battle was still there. Elliot was waiting quietly on Pao Prairie, his forces prepared to fight a vicious battle.

He reached headquarters and had descended the stairs. He met the friar at the bottom, who announced happily that Hans was cured, and he walked briskly back up there stairs toward his home. Max proceeded into the back of the underground headquarters to meet with his comrades and prepare for battle. His group consisted of a few centaurs, mages, healers, archers, a birdman and woman, an old man with a flying contraption, a wolfman, and now, a small, strange hamster.

"Okay, everyone!" said Max, his tactician Nova at his side. "This battle will prove difficult if Elliot is our enemy. We have to be cautious and ready in all areas of battle!"

The group of fighters set up and prepared to be named for the set of eleven that would enter battle with Max in their lead.

"Mae, Pelle, and Ken will take frontline defense. Anri and Tao will take the back as a support group. Khris, Gong, and Lowe will also participate as a support group." said Max.

He then looked to Nova for the rest of the participants.

"Zylo will take frontline offense. Balbaroy and Kokichi will make up the aerial and scout squad." said Nova. "That is all."

The rest of the members fell back into their seats, while the chosen moved up into the front room to prepare themselves more thoroughly. Max proceeded to equip his gauntlet and make sure his blade and scabbard where in good shape, and then he ascended the stairs toward the outside.

The group stood on the field, ready finally to face Elliot and his forces. A messenger approached Max and handed him a scroll, and then disappeared out toward his general. The message from Elliot read: 'Max, of what I know of this world, I'd say I've lived a good life. If I die here, today, I die with honor and a blade in my hands. I'm sorry that this is the case, but I doubt I'll lose, friend. Still, the battle should prove a challenge for the both of us, no matter the victor. Proceed onto the battlefield and let us begin.'

Max read the message, and folded it quickly, and tossed it aside.

"I don't want to do this…" said Max under his breath. "There's isn't any reason for either of us to stand battle ready here. We can both will it to end so easily…"

Still, the battle had begun. Max and his force moved briskly toward the east, where Elliot had stationed his troops clearly along the plains to defend him. There was no going back once they had begun.

Kokichi and Balbaroy briefly engaged the first of Elliot's troops halfway across the field. A group of aerial scouts, called Pegasus knights, and a large group of Lizardmen made up the frontline offensive group, and in the support, stood 2 priests and Elliot's elite centaurs, the silver knights.

Kokichi saw the first Pegasus knight coming, it's lance pulled back and ready to strike on him. Though his machine seemed unreliable, he dodged easily, and swooped off away from his attacker, performing sky bound acrobatics in the process. He looped around and caught his pursuer in the side of it's half-horse body, causing it to stiffen it's wings and barrel role downward until it slammed headfirst into the grassy field below. Kokichi smirked and fell back to wait for the slower of the group to catch up with himself and Balbaroy.

Balbaroy had also engaged a Pegasus knight, and was fighting gallantly as the knight thrust it's lance in Balbaroy's direction. Balbaroy easily parried several of the blows with his blade, and caught an opening in his enemies defenses. He twirled around at precisely the right time, and whipped his blade through the knight's upper body, slicing through the hard armor and into the knight's chest. Blood gushed out from the wound as the knight growled in pain. Balbaroy finished his enemy by thrusting his blade into the knight's stomach, causing it to fall limply from the sky. Balbaroy also took a temporary leave from the battlefield to wait for his comrades, as both he and Kokichi were being pursued by the final two Pegasus knight's.

Max stood in the lead with Zylo at his side and Mae close behind. Pelle and Ken stood a good distance behind the rest of them, with Tao, Anri, Lowe, Khris, and Gong standing even farther behind them as the support group.

Max finally caught up with Kokichi and Balbaroy, who flew close to the enemy's frontline forces. They had both already engaged the second pair of knights that had followed them in their retreat. Balbaroy was caught off guard and sustained injury to his chest and right wing, and flew weakly back toward the support group of magic users for a quick healing.

The Pegasus knight was preparing to finish its weakened enemy, before Zylo leapt forward from the ground and into the low flying knight. He bolted upward and pasted by the knight within and instant, his claws having torn strait through the enemies body. The knight died instantly, and feel to the ground in fourths.

Kokichi took out the final knight with ease, leaving it lying on it's side on the field, it's one wing completely dislocated by one of Kokichi's blows. Max and Mae had engaged the first lizard man, a huge green dragon-like creature that wielded a huge axe. It lunged forward at Max, thinking foolishly that he'd be fast enough to catch his enemy off guard. Max leapt out of danger, and came back around from behind as the Lizardman's axe slammed into the ground. He jumped backward a short distance to try and gain room for a running attack, and then bolted forward and lifted his blade back over his head. His sword came down hard onto the Lizardman, cutting it clean in half from its right shoulder to the left side of its stomach.

Mae had since impaled a Lizardman on her lance, and tossed him aside and engaged another of the Lizardmen. She galloped around the creature, who turned slowly and stupidly with its axe raised back over its head. Zylo then had time to bolt in and rip his claws ruthlessly through the back of the Lizardman's scaly head, killing it in an instant. By then, Balbaroy was healed and both he and Kokichi had engaged the weak dark priests that stood behind to help the front line forces. The other two centaurs, Ken and Pelle, had now caught up and each of them took on a Lizardman. Max was trying his best to avoid one of the Lizardmen, who seemed to be the squad's leader, and he wielded a large red axe, and had amazing speed compared to the others.

Anri was the first of the support group to attack the enemy. She conjured a mass of clouds overhead, and they soon erupted forth a wave of hail that swept from the sky and cracked and pierced the skin of the Lizardman Ken had been fighting. Its scaly body was no match for the hard, large shards of ice, and they ripped through it's body until an enormous shard pierced the creature in the stomach, and it fell over, dead.

By now, another two of the Lizardmen had been slain, one by Mae, and another by Zylo, and they both rushed to Max's aid. He had been slashed across the left arm by the tempered axe of his enemy, and he was beginning to lose strength. Mae thrust her lance into the large Lizardman's leg, and it shrieked loudly as it spun to attack her. Zylo intervened and ripped his powerful steel claws across the right side of the Lizardman's face, tearing away scales and destroying the creature's right eye. It shrieked louder and held its face in pain, allowing Max to lunge forward with his blade and thrust it into the Lizardman's chest. Blood spurted down out of the creature's wound as it made an eerie roaring sound, and collapsed to the ground with a large thud. Max drew back his blade from the Lizardman's chest, and rushed off after his comrades, who had already begun their advance onto the second rank of Elliot's army.

Lowe caught up with Max and healed his arm before he came in contact with any more enemies. Kokichi and Balbaroy had done their jobs of scouting out and defeating some of the troublesome, speedy enemies, and they fell back with the mages and healers in the support squad. Pelle, Ken, Mae, and Zylo engaged the four Silver Knights that stood as elites to Elliot's guard. Pelle disarmed his enemy by forcing the knight's lance out of its hands with a powerful, unexpected swipe of his own lance. He then finished the surprised knight by impaling him upon his lance, and pummeling him in the face with his front hooves. He drew out his lance and moved on to aid Ken, who had been taking heavier damage than the rest of the centaurs.

Ken had been stabbed in the side by one of the Silver Knight's, and had been caught of guard previously in the fight with the Lizardmen, and now had a large gash in the left side of the body on his horse half. Pelle rushed in and slammed his lance into the back of the unsuspecting knight's head, knocking him out. Ken held his wound and coughed heavily, and with the support team in the distance, he felt he couldn't hold his stance for long. Max rushed past both Pelle and Ken on his way to aid both Mae and Zylo.

"Ken! Fall back!" he yelled as he ran past, and Ken nodded and rushed back toward the support group on his weak legs.

Pelle moved forward after Ken had rushed off, and he met up with Max, Mae, and Zylo. Zylo had dug his claws into one of the knights' chests, while Max had sliced through the other, knocking it to the ground while Mae cracked her lance into the same knight's head.

The battle was almost at an end, and Elliot had now seen how fierce, organized, and precise the Shining Force was, and even he was confident that they could overcome him easily, but he could not stand and let them beat him down. He watched as Max, with his steel, horned headband, and his weightless, gray and black armor, rushed in his direction in order to kill him, and he smiled a bit. He put his large helm over his head, which fit around his horns and made him look like a servant of Darksol, menacing, evil, powerful, and ready to kill. He drew his long sword and twirled it adroitly in his left hand, and then his right, and then held it at his side.

Tao and Anri had caught up with the rest of them, at last, and they moved ahead to the final few enemies on the field. A Dark Priest stood at Elliot's sides, staff in hand in case Elliot was gravely injured at any point, and an enormous artillery cannon sat just south of them, ready to blast away the force in groups if they came too near Elliot.

Kokichi and Bablbaroy spilt once more from the support group and headed out to disable the artillery cannon before it had a chance to fire. As they grew on the cannon, it fired blindly into the sky, missing both of them by only a few feet. They rushed in and attacked the cannon relentlessly, until it finally exploded, and they drew back toward their comrades.

Tao had conjured a cluster of flames around the Dark Priest that stood near Elliot, and it screeched as the flames engulfed it. Zylo rushed in and slashed his claws through the priest's body, which stopped its screeching as it fell dead to the ground.

Elliot instantly grew worried as the force began to encircle him. He had never feared for his life as much as he was at that moment. He held his blade ready, and reached behind him and detached the large shield that had been strapped to his back.

"Max! Come and meet your enemy!!" He called into the field as Max ran in his direction.

Max met him quickly, and their blades clashed. Elliot parried many of Max's blows, and dodged left and right with his large, yet agile body. Though he was wingless, he had the blood and the senses of a dragon in him. Max twirled his blade and swiped in all directions as Elliot moved from side to side. Finally, one of the caught the other off guard. Max, who had been the aggressor, took a blow from Elliot's blade. Elliot had slashed Max clear across the chest, and sent him barreling backward across the fields. Elliot marched forward confidently, no longer fearing what might happen to him. If Elliot were to die here, he would have made his mark already.

Max stood from the ground and looked over as Zylo approached from behind Elliot. The general sensed Zylo's rushed movements, and spun around. He batted the wolfman away with his blade, having created a gash across Zylo's stomach, and Zylo rolled across the ground, and lay sprawled out and unconscious.

Max now rushed back at Elliot with his blade held back over his head. Elliot turned back to him and held up his shield as Max brought down his sword. Elliot winced as Max's powerful blow smashed pushed him back a few inches. Elliot slashed at Max, who jumped away quickly. Elliot became the aggressor, as he threw his blade every which way to try and catch Max off guard. Max parried Elliot's blows, and they both began to fight intensely. Mae made an attempt to rush in and attack Elliot, but Max called her off.

"No! Stay away!" roared Max as she approached.

She looked at him, slightly surprised, but then fell back with the rest of the group, who simply stood and watched the battle. She had a strong look of worry in her eyes as Max and Elliot threw themselves at one another, swords flying to and fro. Elliot and Max had clashed, their blades against one another as they tried to force each other back. Elliot overcame Max and sent him flying backward, but he landed on his feet.

"Elliot!!" cried Max finally. "Why are we fighting! This doesn't have to end with death!!"

Elliot said nothing. He could show no emotion through the helmet that covered his entire face.

"Elliot!!" Max called again, as they became engaged in battle again.

Elliot thrust his blade forward, and though Max didn't want it to happen, he saw the opening Elliot had given him, and he took it. Max stabbed through Elliot's large plated armor and into Elliot's chest. The dragonnewt winced and fell to his knees, his blade and shield on the ground at either side of him. He looked in Max's direction as the blade was drawn out of his chest, and the blood proceeded to ooze down onto his armor and the cloth that hung from his stomach to his knees.

"Max…" said Elliot weakly as Max backed away to watch his enemy die.

Elliot weakly removed his helmet and looked at Max somberly.

"I guess you've won…" he said with a strange smile.

"Why…didn't you just call it off. If you are to be so loyal, why would you want to fight us when that would only help Darksol…?" said Max, as he too dropped slowly to his knees, so he was eyes level with Elliot.

"I…I guess that never crossed my mind." he said with wide eyes. "How…foolish. A general like myself couldn't see I was in the wrong…"

Max said nothing.

"You can free Protectora from Darksol's grip. I…know it." he said, as he dropped ever closer to the ground, his face now looking toward the grass and his palm on the ground as he tried to keep himself up.

Blood dripped downward from his wound to the grass below him.

"I won't have to do it alone if you come with us…" said Max.

"No, I'm…a dead man now." he said with another weak smile. "It's all on your shoulders now…"

"But you can be healed…" said Max, as he crept closer to Elliot. "You can still…"

"No!" he said as he winced in pain. "I will die now. I've lost fair and square."

He fell flat to the ground now, but his eyes were still open, and there was still a smile on his face. Khris and Lowe ran forward and came up behind Max as Elliot drew his final breaths.

"Remember…to kill Darksol, Max, and save me country." said Elliot as he closed his eyes slowly.

"Heal him!!" cried Max to the healers that stood behind him.

Max wasn't going to say it. He was going to let Elliot die like he had requested, but something flashed in his head and made him change his mind. He made a differnat choice, this time…

Elliot walked slowly at Max's side as they approached the castle of Waral. He had forgiven Max for having not listened to him that day on the field. He was finding that, even though he was forced to fight his comrade, General Balbazak, life outside of Darksol's rule was better than simply dieing. He wasn't running from Darksol anymore. Even though his king, Ramladu, willed it so that Elliot should be executed for being a traitor, something Elliot never ever wanted to happen, he knew it was Darksol that was controlling his king's mind.

The king of Waral told both Max and Elliot they must wait for the ship they had rode in on to be repaired, and as they left the castle, Elliot turned to Max.

"So what now?" said Elliot.

"I guess we'll find someplace to explore in the mean time. I'm not much for simply hanging around and waiting for a long time…" replied max as the headed for the shores of Waral.

"I see." said Elliot.

"Elliot…do you still hold a grudge onto me?" said Max.

"…no. You simply made a choice for what you thought was best, despite my wishes. It happens every day that someone makes a right choice at someone else's expense, and everything works out in the end." said Elliot. "And besides…you wouldn't have me to defend you all this time, right?"

Elliot smiled and gave a wink, and they both laughed a bit.

The sun was setting along the shores of Waral as the reached a small dock, and the both of them looked out over the sea in the direction of their destination in Runefaust.

Elliot was later defeated by Kane in the battle at Dragonia, and he left a pendant of his with Max before he past. Max was overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow after the man he had saved and grown to be good friends with had past, and he mourned his death in Dragonia. Kane was seemingly defeated by Darksol after revealing his identity to Max, and Darksol escaped back to Runefaust with the Manuel of Seal.

Max and his Shining Force went on to defeat Mishaela at the Demon Fortress in the mountains. The force moved onto the next town, where they found an unconscious Kane inside the city's castle. Kane was later killed by Darksol in the Tower of the Anciets. The force went on to defeat Ramladu in his castle in Protectora, and with the Chaos Breaker, Max unveiled the Castle of the Ancients. He and the force defeated the gatekeeper, Colossus, and moved on to Darksol, who lye waiting within the castle. Elliot's pendant caught Darksol's eyes as he battled Max, and seeing it caused him to be reminded of the deceased General Elliot. Enraged at the thought of Elliot's betrayal, Darksol retreated and revived Dark Dragon with the Manuel of Seal. The ancient beast fused with Darksol, and the creature that emerged was almost invisible. It tore through the Shining Force, killing Max as well as several others of the force with no thought whatsoever. The beast ravaged the countryside, but was finally defeated by the remainder of the Shining Force near Manaria.

Anri took the throne with Ken and Lowe at her side, but they never forgot about Max, even though, in this reality, they knew he was not off somewhere, far away, living life restfully, and lending his hand to the fields…

A/N: Hmm...don't usually leave any author's notes, but what the hey. I hope you liked this first scenerio, and that you aren't to mad that Max met an unhappy end, but that's how it goes sometimes. But don't be too sad, it's an alternate to what really happened, remember? Something was bound to be differnat in the end. As a heads up, Scenerio 2 will involve the characters of Shining Force 1 again, but this time it asks a differnat question. What would have happened if the enemy, for once, hadn't been so meddlesome?

See you soon!


	2. Scene 2 Early to Runefaust

Notes before the story - Ha, don't worry. I won't be doing these A/N before every scenario, but expect them every now and then at the beginning or end of the scenarios. Anywho, I've decided to follow a pattern and flux in between both of my stories every chapter. This way, I keep everything updated and nothing will fall behind the other. In this scenario, we see what could have happened in Shining Force 1 if our enemies had been a bit more…well, lenient. You see, sometimes the enemy actually helps the good guys by meddling around in their adventures just a bit too much.

Scenario 2 - Early to Runefaust

Max panted heavily as he sheathed his blade. The destroyed marionette lay before him, its wooden body having been slashed and chopped to pieces. Gort and Mae stood at his side, the only ones able to fully withstand the magical bursts unleashed from within the marionette's possessed body. Max shook his head weakly.

"Damnit. Our team was almost wiped out because of this hunk of crap…" growled Max as he kicked the battered wooden doll.

"Yeah…we were lucky that no one was actually killed…" said Mae, as she turned and trotted toward the stairs.

"Well, where's the boy we came here for?" Gort asked, as he ran to keep up with Max and Mae.

"I don't know." said Max, his slight anger having been replaced simply with his exhaustion.

"We should look around, then, I guess." said Mae. "If they haven't killed him, we should be able to find him and take the mayor's ship to Runefaust."

"Mae…" said Max, as he looked at her seriously. "Killed him already? Try not to be so negative."

"Negative? I'm just saying he could have been slaughtered and buried before we even got here!" yelled Mae. "I'm just trying to think of every possible situation. Things go wrong sometimes, you know…"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, damnit…" said Gort. "Kids…"

Max said nothing. They split up and searched the circus tent thoroughly until Mae called out from the northeast side of the tent.

"He's over here!" she called.

Max and Gort rushed to Mae, and when they reached her, she stood grinning slightly with the young boy sitting atop her back and holding her tightly around the waist, his eyes closed.

"You don't have to be afraid, kid." she said, laughing. "I'm not going to rear up and toss you."

Max grinned a little too, and the three of them exited the tent and headed toward the mayor's house. When they'd arrived, Mae and Gort waited outside while Max went into the house to meet with the mayor.

"Oh! Thank you so very much!" said the mayor's daughter-in-law as she grabbed her son up and hugged him tightly.

Max only smiled, and looked to the mayor.

"Ah, thank you, indeed." said the old man with a smile. "Well, I guess that means my ship is yours. Thank you again, and I wish you luck on your adventure…"

Max grinned and nodded, and then left the house. Mae and Gort stood waiting outside and they looked at him somewhat nervously after he'd come out.

"And?" asked Mae impatiently, one of her back hooves clopping rapidly against the pavement.

"It's ours." said Max proudly. "We have to go tell Nova and the group. Preparations need to be made before we take to the water."

Gort nodded and the three of them returned to headquarters to meet their comrades.

"So when will we leave?" asked Hans, who had taken a good beating in the last battle.

His right leg was heavily bandaged, and he had a long cut across the side of his chest.

"Don't ask so many questions, you lout! Gah, you're so annoying!" yelled Tao as she clocked Hans on the head with her staff.

She was slightly irritated at him for having gotten in her way during the battle, and almost cost her her life.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" yelled Hans as he held his head. "Women are so brutal…"

Max wasn't really smiling though. It was mildly funny to watch Hans, who'd never done anything to bother anyone much, being abused by his comrade, but, at the moment, Max's mind was set on getting to Runefaust and finding Kane.

"Calm down, will you…?" said Max, as he shot Tao and angry look. "We don't have time for this."

Tao shrunk down into her seat.

"We're leaving in about an hour. Nova and I are going to the shop to buy supplies." explained Max. "When we get back, everyone will set themselves up for just in case we encounter anyone unexpected along the way, and then we'll be off."

No one said much. They all simply acknowledged Max's instructions and returned to their conversations. All of them accept Anri, that is. Since she'd decided to come along with Max and his party, she'd seemed somewhat distant from the entire group. Max had drawn easily that, outside of battle, she was still mourning her father's death, and need time to think alone. But there was something else about her that made him feel a bit strange.

"Max…?" she asked shyly.

Her voice was very quiet, but at the same time the sound of her voice was soothing.

"Y…yeah?" Max replied as he turned to look at her.

"Do you know what's waiting for us in Runefaust?" asked Anri.

"Not really. I mean, I know Kane is there, and his leader too. The both of them are our enemies. They destroyed Gaurdiana and killed so many people." explained Max. "But that's really all I know…"

Anri looked at him with worried eyes.

"It doesn't feel right, Max…" she said. "I can feel it. Something's wrong, and I'm not sure we're doing the right thing."

"What are you talking about…?" he asked, somewhat surprised at her. "Kane killed your father…he destroyed your country. Don't you want him to pay for something like that?"

"I…I want him to feel what my father felt, what my people felt, yes." she said calmly. "But this whole thing. The way we're going about this…just feels wrong."

Max couldn't say much else to her. At first, as she walked away, her feelings were top priority. But after a while, he could only think that she was feeling like this because her father had passed away. He figured it was just her way of expressing the feelings she had packed inside of her, and that she was just overcome with sadness at the moment. That was his mistake.

Within the next hour or so, Max and Nova had returned with a good deal of supplies, leaving the shop keeper to count the tons of gold they had given him in return. The group got suited up and ready for the journey across the waters. Luke was the first at Max's side as they lugged the last of the supplies to the harbor.

"Did we really need all this…?" asked Luke, as he tried to pick up a large crate. "I know you want to be prepared, but all this stuff will more than likely drag us to the bottom of the ocean."

"Stop complaining and lift, slacker!" called Gort as he lifted an equally large crate and hoisted it onto his shoulder and held it there almost effortlessly. "You should be carrying twice as much as I!"

Luke mumbled under his breath before he too hoisted the crate unto his shoulder, but walked away slowly with a pained look on his face. Max laughed a little and lifted the final crate himself, leaving headquarters completely empty.

Nova stood waiting for Max as he got onto the boat and laid the heavy crate next to Luke, who was taking them down into the cellar.

"We're all ready, Max…" said Nova with a weak smile. "We'll shove off when you give the word."

Max looked around at everyone on the boat. Only Mae, Ken, and Tao stood above deck, while everyone else seemed to be enjoying the inside of the ship a bit more.

"If everyone's here." said Max. "Lets go."

Nova nodded, and walked briskly off the ship. He returned shortly after, a young man at his side.

"Thank you, m'boy." said Nova, as the man untied the ship from the long wooden column that supported the dock.

"Go, now." said Darksol. "Before they're able to leave. Just damage their chances of leaving Rindo any way you can."

"Yes, milord." said Mishaela as she walked slowly away from Darksol, and disappeared into the air.

Her eyes where closed as she lunged through a split in the dimensions to her destination. She could feel herself growing quickly closer to Max and his party.

With a sudden flash, she was standing upon the boat, Max directly in front of her with his back to her.

"Ha." she laughed simply, only trying to call his attention. "That worthless marionette…"

"You!" said Max, his expression going from surprised to angry within a second.

He unsheathed his blade and prepared to attack, but it was too late.

"Fool! You cannot fight me." laughed Mishaela as she raised her right hand and pointed at him. "You'll never get to…"

But before she could say anymore, a voice came to her. A voice that changed that changed fate, and stop her from setting the ship ablaze.

"Stop, Mishaela. I have another idea." said the voice.

"Milord?" asked Mishaela aloud.

"Who the hell are you talking to!" yelled Max, as he ran at her with his blade.

She was twice as strong as he was, if not more, and she parried the blow easily with only her hand.

"Come back." Darksol's voice echoed through Mishaela mind.

With that, Max turned, but Mishaela had disappeared. Gone as fast as she had come.

Mae, Ken, Nova, and Tao stood around Max, puzzled by their sudden encounter with an enemy.

"What was she doing here?" asked Ken, as he looked around.

"She looked like she was ready to attack…" said Max. "But she started talking to herself, and then she was gone."

"Weigh anchor, now…" Nova called to Luke, who now stood at the front of the ship. "We can't wait here any longer and risk another encounter."

Luke began to reel the anchor to the ship's side, with the help of Gort, and the young man on the dock had finished releasing the ropes from the dock's wooden support columns.

Max watched as they slowly drifted from the docks in the direction of south east. After about 10 minutes, Max, Gort, and Luke had clung to the netting around the wooden masts that stood in the center of the boat, and began to climb to the top and release the sails.

"Ready?" called Max from the backmost sail.

"Aye!" called Gort in return, and the both of them released the sails in unison.

Luke released the sail under Gort's, and the boat began moving twice as fast with the wind directly eastward. If they planned right, they would arrive just outside the walls of Runefaust, and be near the end of there journey. And though it had been short, their intentions where clear. Find Kane, and defeat him and his followers. They believed truly that they needed only to kill Kane to release Protectora from his clutches, and end the reign of the Runefaustians and their army. Again, Max's thoughts were far from correct.

"Milord, I mean not to question you…" said Mishaela, as Darksol stared at her sternly. "It's just I could have killed them so quickly…"

"I have a better idea than just burning their ship. They could easily travel to another port in the North and get here eventually." said Darksol. "We couldn't be sure sinking the boat would also sink their journey completely."

"So? What will happen now?" said Mishaela. "Wait for them to reach us?"

"Indeed. They'll be torn to shreds. Kane, Elliot, Balbazak, and you yourself will take all of them at once." said Darksol with a hiss of laughter. "Instead of sending one at a time to try and stop them if they did proceed north."

"You are indeed a tactical genius, milord." said Michaela as she smiled.

"And it will let us continue research on the Laser Eye as well." said Darksol. "They would have undoubtedly tried to pass through the area of excavation if they continued to search for us." said Darksol as his happiness grew. "You're the only one who can get to the rest of the group. Bring Balbazak and Elliot back immediately. Inform Kane and tell him to report back within a day or two."

"And what of his research on the Dragonian Shrine?" said Mishaela.

"I may deem that as failure for the moment. We're not even sure if that's where the Manuel is." said Darksol. "And we may never need Dark Dragon as long as we defeat this petty force and Zeon remains idle."

"And…what of Lucifer?" asked Mishaela.

"He's probably dead anyway…It's been so long he must have passed by now…" mumbled Darksol. "But enough damn questions from you. Get out of here!"

Mishaela flinched a bit and disappeared with a fiery look of anger in her eyes.

"I hope this is the right way to go…" muttered Darksol.

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps came from the imminent darkness that surrounded Darksol on all sides.

"Darksol." called a voice from the shadows. "I need you, where are you my friend."

Darksol looked in the direction of the voice. A figure appeared, eyes a strange shade of red that peered out at him through the shadows.

"Ah, there you are. What are you doing hiding in this old fortress." said Ramladu. "Not even I go here anymore."

"My liege." said Darksol with a small bow. "I simply exploring. I've never seen the whole of this place."

"Indeed. I used to come here to think, but with you as my advisor, I no longer have worries I must ponder upon." said Ramladu. "Speaking of which, I have some thing I must ask your advice on."

Darksol nodded, and the both of them walked toward the exit of the fortress, contemplating with one another about an attack on Uranboatl.

One week had gone without a sound, and the group was soon getting low on supplies and on spirit. Half the group found a new meaning for sea sickness, while the other half had found the best part of the trip was sleeping for 15 hours a day.

"Max!" yelled Nova from the bow. "Land!"

Max's eyes widened and he ran next to Nova and looked out toward the strip of land in the distance. Max smiled happily at the sight, as did Nova, as the rest of the group scurried to the sides of the boat to see the land awaiting them.

"A little more than a three hour ride I should say." said Nova. "Lets just make sure we keep this route and we should land just outside the walls of Runefaust."

Max nodded and kept an eye on the land even after everyone else has clambered away, almost as if he was making sure it wouldn't leave. The night sky was setting in, and the waters where growing a little more choppy as they grew closer and closer to their destination. The entire group, except for Nova, who was steering the ship, had fallen asleep. Max still stood outside, watching as the water slowly crept behind them, and the boat drew closer. Finally, the land was but 200 yards so from them, and the carrier boats where prepared to be dropped into the water. The entire of the group was now awake, and the humans and elves got on first. The went to shore, and one human in each boat returned for the centaurs, who where almost too heavy and large to balance themselves on the small boats. Nevertheless, they were able to get to land safely, and Max watched as the anchored boat tossed subtly with the waves, the sun setting in the distance. He turned to the rest of his group, and without a word, they followed him into the fields.

"Milady. Sentinels have spotted an anchored ship in the bay." said a messenger. "They are quite sure it is the enemy party."

"Thank you." said Mishaela, as the messenger turned and headed back though the large gate in the wall.

The gate drew closed, and Michaela and her troop stood outside, preparing to meet the enemy.

"Elliot." said Mishaela. "You will take to the forests in the northeast. Hide and wait. Balbazak, you take simply to the sands just north of us. When the force engages you, Elliot will spring for an ambush. Kane and I will attack well after the both of you have weakened them."

"You hide in the forests. I'll do nothing of the sort." snapped Elliot. "You'll not have the right to command me."

"Elliot, this is under your kings orders. Will you betray him?" said Mishaela with a smirk.

Elliot said nothing.

"Good. Balbazak?" said Mishaela, as she turned to the pirate-like warrior.

"No, milady." she said in a gruff voice from under his helm.

"Quite. Now, into position." said Mishaela. "Kane."

"Hm?" mumbled Kane.

"Are you prepared?" asked Mishaela.

"Always." said Kane. "Not that this is even necessary. I doubt Elliot would be defeated alone against these children."

"Don't be so angry." said Mishaela. "Feel proud. They are all coming here for you, remember?"

"Yes. And they believe you to be my underling." said Kane.

"Preposterous!" laughed Mishaela.

"And I am three in rank your superior." growled Kane.

Mishaela stopped laughing and looked at him angrily.

"I am your superior, Kane. Despite what Ramladu says you are, he knows not that I even exist, you fool." said Mishaela.

"I will not argue with you, but it is obvious who could defeat whom." said Kane. "I'd like to show you how easily I could smash your head someday soon. I hoped I'd never see the day when a bitch like yourself came into my king's castle."

"You'll die for that." said Mishaela. "Soon enough."

"Good luck to you and you 'magic', milady." said Kane, as he moved forward ahead of her and into the fields.

Mishaela stood furious. If not for her fear of Darksol's punishment, she would have set him ablaze at the first chance she was given. She regain her composure and disappeared from sight.

"Thank you, sir." said Nova as he and Max left a nearby tavern.

The group had gone to rest in the city just north of the Runefaust gates. They had asked the men at the tavern whether or not there had been much activity in Protectora lately. They answered with tales of Runefaust's latest slayings throughout the countryside, and even of attacks on the city itself. The castle had been destroyed, but the king and his warriors survived much of the attack, and went into hiding deep underground in a system of ancient tunnels.

"So, when will we leave?" asked Nova, as the headed toward headquarters.

"The morning." said Max calmly. "I want everyone to get themselves prepared before we try to force our way into the city. An entire week bobbing across the ocean probably didn't leave them much sleep, even though they were in their cots half the time."

"Indeed." said Nova simply as the reached headquarters.

Max himself couldn't get much sleep that night. The excitement and anxiety of what would happen in the morning was flooding his mind with thoughts. He got up out of bed and crept quietly past Luke, who lay sprawled out in his bed, snoring like a monster.

Max walked into the next room, the backmost part of headquarters where the tables and stools sat. Gort could often be found back here swigging whole bottles of rum while the rest of the group sat and chattered. Now, this late into the night, there was no one there, only a three dimly lit candles lined the walls, making the room look almost ghostly. Max sat on a stool in the far corner next to the brightest candle. He could do nothing but think about what would happen on the battlefield. Facing Runefaust's strongest warriors with only a year of sword fighting experience, and what he'd learned from fighting during the past few weeks. He though about those that had come with him. Ken, high spirited and funny, Hans, quiet and quick, Tao, cheerful and kind. Arthur…womanizing. He laughed a bit in his head for an instant, and then feel back into thought. Anri. What about her? She'd been with them probably the least of the group, next to Arthur, and he felt like he knew her so well.

The clatter of footsteps broke his thoughts to pieces, as he turned to see who had entered the room. Anri stood, dress simply in a nightgown, her hair tied back into a ponytail. She looked a bit strange with her hair tied back so quietly, but her entire face was now visible, and he could see how beautiful she was, even in the dim of the room. She almost glowed in the darkness. For a moment, Max almost didn't realize he was staring at her strangely.

"I thought I heard someone about…" she said.

Her voice was so quiet. He felt just his thoughts about her a few minutes previous had awoken her.

"Just me. Can't seem to sleep." he said, as he turned head down to the table he was sitting at. "Too nervous."

"Oh." she said, still hardly loud enough to hear. "I'm nervous, too. I bet everyone else is."

"I've been thinking," Max blurted, "about what you said to me before we got on the ship…"

Anri looked at the ground and her face grew almost pained. Max couldn't tell really with the dim of the room.

"I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm beginning to have a strange feeling, too." said Max. "I almost wish…we'd endured…more."

Anri glanced at him, and then back at the ground again.

"It was too easy, getting where we are. It doesn't seem right." said Max. "I don't know why, though. We are going to finish what we came here for. Aren't we."

Anri looked at him again. He wasn't, but he could have sworn her eyes shined with tears.

"I should be asking you that, shouldn't I?" she said with a smile.

"Maybe." said Max, as he smiled back at her.

She came closer to him now, wiping her eyes as she walked, and she sat down next to him. Max felt his stomach curl.

"I was feeling homesick back in Manaria." said Anri. "Even more so now."

"So do I." said Max. "Even though I'm not sure where home is…"

Anri had her back to him at the position she was sitting. He couldn't see her expression.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, as he tried to look over her shoulder to see her face.

She turned a bit more to avoid him.

"No, I'm fine." she said.

"I've been around more women than you know…" said Max with a small grin. "I know when they are lying."

Anri inhaled heavily. She must have been in tears about something.

Max stood up. He couldn't listen to her cry. He walked around her and kneeled down in front of her. She didn't turn away this time, though. Her face was wet with tears, and his heart sank.

"You're too cute to cry…" Max said suddenly.

Anri laughed and wiped her eyes, and the both of them stood. She was only a half of a foot shorter than him, and she looked up somberly, her eyes still slightly wet. And before Max could think of anything more, she leaned forward, and their lips met.

Elliot's campfire blazed as he and his 3 comrades sat to eat a late night meal. They knew full well the enemy wouldn't arrive for a while yet, and it was there job to stay hidden well until the force had passed them by.

"Milord…" said one Elliot's soldiers, the young magician Cedric.

"What is it?" asked Elliot.

"Is this group really our enemy? They seem like they have a just cause…" said Cedric timidly.

"A just cause? They intend to kill Lord Kane and his soldiers. Do you want to let your leader die?" said Elliot. "I'll admit, Kane is not the same as he once was. He has kept his personality, but he was never so brutal. I think Darksol may have something to with it."

"Yes, milord." said Cedric as he looked down at his food.

"If I had the mind and the courage a general should have…" said Elliot. "I would have tried to snap our king out of his trance, but Darksol would simply destroy me without a second thought. He is so blinded now because of Darksol, he doesn't even know Mishaela exists."

"I'm not fond of her, if I may say so, milord." said Cedric.

"I'm not fond of the entire situation…" said Elliot. "Our king is blind and my superiors listen to him. I should do nothing but follow what my king says only because his trust is dear to me…"

"Why…why confide this with me, milord. You only hardly know me." said Cedric.

"No matter. This battle plan seems flawless, but I have my doubts." said Elliot. "If it would save this group, I'd back down and let the plan go on without us."

"What?" asked Cedric.

"You're right." said Elliot, as he stood. "Their cause is just. Kane destroyed their city and killed their king. They have a right to come looking for him."

Cedric said nothing.

"If it would help them, I would let them past and see whether or not they could defeat Kane and Balbazak, and even Mishaela." continued Elliot. "They might even be able to kill Darksol."

"And if Darksol uses Ramladu to fight them off?" said Cedric.

"That's the only time I'll intervene, if the time ever comes." said Elliot.

The night had flown by, and the morning had taken its place. Max lay sprawled out in his bed, laying crookedly with both legs hanging off the side.

"Wow…" said Max, as he sat up and shook his head. "Did all the stuff really happen…last night."

He recalled everything perfectly. He was unsure of whether it had been a dream or not, though. He'd often had strange dreams that left him confused the next morning. This time, though, what had happened was very clear. Everyone was out of bed and probably getting breakfast, everyone except Max himself, and Anri, who stood in the doorway nearby, the same somber smile on her face.

"Morning…" she said quietly.

Her hair was back to the way it was usually, hanging oddly over one of her eyes.

"Oh…" said Max nervously.

He was sure he was blushing horribly.

"Good morning." he replied.

"Everyone's waiting for you. They said I should come and shake you awake." she smiled brightly now.

Max smiled back.

"Luke says you've had enough beauty sleep, and that it's your turn to make breakfast." she said and walked away, still smiling.

Max feel out of bed and put on his bandana and his garb. He hated cooking, especially when Luke was the one giving him orders.

Max walked into the same room he'd gone to the night before, and sure enough, everyone was in their usual positions. Gort sat next to Luke, both of them swigging down ale, while Hans and Tao sat together at another table, both of them whispering and chuckling to one another as Max entered. Arthur stood next to Mae, and kept repeating the same 'Are your legs tired?' pickup line on her.

Anri sat next to Gong. The both of them where best near each other because neither of them usually said a word. Khris, Lowe, and Ken were nowhere to be seen.

Max walked in Tao's direction to see what they found so funny about him this morning.

"Hey." he said with a smirk.

Tao giggled.

"So? What's funny?" said Max, hoping they weren't laughing at what he thought they were.

"I saw your little encounter the other night…" whispered Hans. "I thought it was cute, but Tao made it sound hilarious."

"Yeah, he told me what you said. You're so 'sensitive', Max." laughed Tao.

"You were eavesdropping, Hans?" asked Max, his face now completely red as he blushed and grew slightly angry at the same time.

"Uh…I guess." said Hans, as Tao broke into heavy laughter next to him.

Max lifted his fist and clocked the both of them atop the head and walked off.

"Oww. You always get me in trouble…" said Hans, as he held is head.

Tao continued laughing uncontrollably as she rubbed her head.

Max walked to the front and began to speak. He usually did this in the mornings, and every turned to listen immediately, even Tao, who tried her best to hold the laughter in.

"Hopefully, the battle today will be one of the last. Scouts from the city have spotted Kane and his soldiers on the field. They were kind enough to inform us." said Max. "Once Kane is finished, we'll not have to worry about attacks from Runefaust."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Suit up." said Max loudly, and he walked away.

"HEY!" called Luke from one of the tables. "MAX! Where're my eggs?

"Darksol has nothing to do with it." said Kane calmly.

Mishaela grew angrier by the second.

"Do want to die now, then?" she screamed.

"If you'd like disobey your all powerful leader, I'll take you on right now." said Kane, with the first sound of anger in his voice.

"Then DIE!" yelled Mishaela, as she slid backward and shot forth a cannon of electricity.

Kane bounded out of the way and bolted forward at her. She avoided blows from both of his blades as he swiped at her repeatedly. Finally, he grew somewhat tired and stopped his assault.

"Tired already?" asked Mishaela. "I've only just started this fight."

"You mean I've just finished it…" said Kane, as he lifted his blade.

His sword, the Sword of Darkness, was plague with evil energy not even Mishaela knew of. The sword glowed black and purple, before releasing an orb of energy which took it's position in the air, and swirled like a black whole.

"This is my close personal friend. I thought you'd like to meet him before you got to hell." said Kane.

Mishaela's eyes widened as the orb became enormous, and a huge block figure emerged from the black circle. Once the figure had past through fully, the orb imploded and disappeared. The figure lifted its hands, revealing an enormous scythe in its hands.

"What the hell is that?" cried Mishaela.

Kane said nothing as the giant hooded figure approached Mishaela as she backed away in fear. She stopped and tried hr best to conjure a cloud of electricity, but as the huge bolts collided with the figure, they vanished and did not damage.

Mishaela let out as scream as the ominous figure lifted its scythe and brought it clear through Mishaela's body. She dropped to the ground in pieces, and her sole rose from her body, and disappeared in the large figures hand. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the figure vanished.

"How simple." said Kane. "She didn't even try to teleport away."

"You fool." said a voice from seemingly nowhere.

Kane's eyes widened and he turned to see Darksol standing there, his head tilted back in disappointment.

"You killed…her." said Darksol.

For the first time ever, he seemed to have forgotten his anger. Darksol was more concentrated on the death of his underling. Why was that?

"You…" groaned Darksol. "You've just ruined it all. Without her…"

"What are you talking about. She called the fight. I did nothing but accept a challenge." said Kane. "I was defending myself."

Darksol's red eyes became slits as his rage grew. He extended an arm out from under his cloak and had grabbed Kane by the throat. Kane choked and hissed from under his mask as Darkols held him up.

"Darksol…." he hissed again. "I will bring you with me to hell…"

Darksol gritted his teeth as Kane struggled to break free of his grip, but it was no use. Darksol tightened his grip until Kane's body feel limp. Darksol dropped him to the ground as Balbazak and his soldiers appeared, running in Darksol's direction.

"LORD KANE!" cried Balbazak. "Damn you Darksol!"

"You want…to die too, Balbazak?" yelled Darksol, which stopped Balbazak in his tracks.

"N..no." said Balbazak, as he backed away slowly and walked in the direction he'd been camping before.

Darksol shook his head and turned. He'd lost two of his most powerful warrior's within only a few minutes. The force had at least some chance of getting into the city now. Before Darksol could think anymore, a sharp pain pierced his mind, and he fell to his knees. The Sword of Darkness was protruding from his stomach, and he coughed blood as he realized he'd been fooled. He turned his head back slowly to see Kane before him, his mask on the ground and his broadsword still in his hand.

"You killed the masked man, not me." said Kane with a smile.

He drew the Sword of Darkness from Darksol's stomach, and twirled the blade in his hand as Darksol choked in pain.

"Free my King, now, you bastard!" yelled Kane with anger, as he held his blade back behind him, and brought it forward to remove Darksol's head.

Max and his party advanced on Runefaust. Kane had broken free of Darksol's spell and finished him, releasing King Ramladu as well. When the force arrived, they were engaged by Balbazak and his men, who offered immediate diplomacy with Guardiana. The force accepted the offer but still took to Protectora to see Kane, and to at least face him. Kane explained the situation, and though max and his party were skeptical at first, the story made sense and the force took leave of Protectora and returned to Guardiana. Anri took her place as queen, and Max disappeared soon after. Ramladu fell ill several months after the spell had been broken, and he passed away, leaving Kane as king or Protectora.

Ten years later, Runefaust was attacked by a group of marauders, the leader of the group was called Earnest. He killed Balbazak and took leave of the city immediately, but Elliot hunted him and his group down and finished them. Both cities remained peaceful until Max returned to Protectora. He revealed past memories both he and Kane had forgotten. Neither of them had any idea that they were indeed closely related. Max again vanished a short while later, and was never seen again. After some time, Kane's wife bore a child, a boy, named Ian. Kane passed away some years later during war, as did his mother due to disease, leaving Ian alone to lead the kingdom. Ian, who was not fond of being royalty, set out on a journey to find his only remaining relative, Max. Neither of them returned.

The world at peace convinced the gods that nothing more could go wrong. Their ignorance allowed Zeon to finally rise from his unguarded tomb on Grans Island. Both Mitula and Volcanon were killed, leaving Zeon to ravage the countryside with his followers in tow. Soon, the world fell into total devastation, and naught lived but devils.


	3. Scene 3 Shattered Sight

-1Scenario 3 - Shattered Sight: The Legacy of Oddler

A sky blank and gray with the clouds of a storm made the sun seem to fall to rest early. The darkness fell over Granseal without a moments notice, drawing out the candles in the homes of its citizens, their homes becoming alight before the darkness of the sky overcame them. Granseal was only just born, its people only freshly rooted into the soil of the newfound civilization, the castle still under construction. Yet, they were not as welcome as they believed. Just a short distance away, on the very top of the towering ancient building that stood among the cliffs just near Granseal, a figure overlooked the continuing construction of this new kingdom.

The Ancient Tower's roof still crumbled after Darksol's attempt at revenge against his greatest enemy and his second failure in defeating them. The man turned slowly, his eyes tightly shut as he cradled a child within his arms. His hand fell smoothly on the newborn's head, combing back his hair gently.

"What your purpose is…that is beyond me. And yet…" Oddeye felt the baby wriggle slightly within his grip. "…I do know what I would do if your future was my responsibility alone…"

-----

"It seems even the son of Darksol understands who he is, despite the fact that he could have never figured it out through word of mouth…" said Geshp. "He wasn't working for us anyway. Wherever he is now, he won't survive for too long."

"He was your responsibility Geshp…" Oddeye said cooly.

"You obviously taught him wrong! How is it my fault that he decides to run off!" Geshp growled.

Oddeye said nothing.

"Its unimportant." Roared Zeon, his voice a bellow even when he didn't mean it to be. "The jewels have been enshrined for too long. I can't stay in contact with the surface forever…"

"I'm fading as well. Without Zeon's presence, we are nothing." Zalbard hissed. "What can we do? We cannot remove the jewels ourselves."

Cameela nodded.

"We can't do anything about it. We just have to wait for the right opportunity, no matter how long it takes. We'll get our chance." said Oddeye.

"Easy for you to say! You won't get dragged into that hell with Zeon once he has gone!" Geshp growled. "You get to stay here."

"Then he is our best chance at ruling this world…" Zeon bellowed. "Why do you think I made him? His design is flawless."

"Well if he is so great why aren't there more of him?" Cameela said, her arms folded.

"Not all attempts were fruitful. I was lucky he survived. His eyesight was his only lacking sense, and yet he is still better a swordfighter than any devil."

"You all may fade, but I will stay vigilant." Oddeye said. "It shouldn't be too long until some bumbling fool wanders someplace he shouldn't be and try to remove the jewels. Once that happens, we'll be free to take back what our lord won."

The 3 greater devils seemed less than enthusiastic, but they could do absolutely nothing.

Years would pass, Zeon's presence would fade, and Geshp, Cameela, and Zalbard would, one by one, be sucked down into the abyss that is Arc Valley with their master. Oddeye, on the other hand, would remain as vigilant as he had said, taking his place atop the Ancient Tower for hours every day. Until…

-----

"Oddeye…it…is….go…od…to….hea…r…your…voi…ce…" Zeon's flickering mist like outline spoke to Oddeye long after Granseal had been swallowed by the earthquake.

With Elis and Galam now within Arc Valley, and the jewels in Bowie's hands as he sailed from Grans Island, Zeon's power was slowly returning to him. If the Jewel of Darkness had stayed in his possession, he would have already come to the surface. Unfortunately for him, he had to let the power of the jewel return to him slowly over time.

"Milord…our time has finally returned…" said Oddeye. "It's been a long, long time."

"Not as…long as…it may seem…" Zeon said. "I…feel…many times more…capable…now that …the jewels have…been removed."

"What of the others?" said Oddeye.

"When I…regain a little more power…I'll be able to return…them to the surface." Zeon bellowed. "Then we can set our plans…into action."

"I understand. What of me now, though?" said Oddeye.

"Nothing yet. In time, though…you must find out where the jewels…have gone. Galam tells me he could not keep them from the boy…but he does not know where he has gone. He will…undoubtedly get them to Volcanon when…he realizes the jewels have…been removed."

"Knowing Volcanon, he already knows." said Oddeye.

"Indeed. And he will fate it so that the boy comes…right to him with the jewels…but we will kill Volcanon first." said Zeon.

Oddeye was surprised for a moment.

"Kill god Volcanon…?" he whispered.

-----

Within several months, Zeon had regained a good portion of his energy. He was able to send Zalbard to the surface, but he could do nothing else at the moment. Oddeye and Zalbard both raised armies and took to the mainland in search of the jewel of darkness. Zalbard went to Tristan, to see if the boy had made his way to Mitula. Oddeye went to Bedoe, to see if the boy had gone to Volcanon.

Zalbard took Mitula with very little effort, and stole the ground orb, which is the only thing that kept her control upon the northern part of the Earth at a constant. Without it, she was powerless. Oddeye, though…

"Are we ready?" Oddeye roared. "We will take Bedoe without so much as a peep from Volcanon! He will DIE!"

Oddeye's army roared in unison as he led them into Polca, the city at the foot of Mt. Volcano. The townspeople did nothing to stop the devils as they moved through the city quickly. They had no time to stop and attack such a weak place when Volcanon was right in front of them. Birdmen of Bedoe awaited their arrival intently, Volcanon's senses having picked up their approach well before their arrival.

"No mercy for the birdmen! Kill them and their protector!" roared Oddeye as he drew his blade and made his way into the fray.

Birdmen swooped in from left and right, faster than any grounded enemy could attack. Swords swung past Oddeye, yet even without his sight, he dodged every attempt at removing his head or wounding him. Oddeye clambered up one set of stairs, whipping his blade through several birdmen and laying waste to the massive army that was coming at him. He tore through wings and thrust his blade into chests, stomachs, and faces. Without mercy he plowed his way up the mountain to Bedoe. Volcanon finally found it necessary to make his presence known. As the birdmen fell, the sky drew dark even though the sky was cloudless and the day was young. From above, Volcanon's true self came into view, his shadow covering the sky for at least a mile. His enormous wings spanned farther than one could see.

"Oddeye!" Volcanon roared, causing the very earth beneath him to crumble and crack.

Volcanon's physical being had been on the earth only on rare occasions, and both the devil army and the birdmen marveled at the sight of the god before them. Oddeye, though without his sight, could sense the power he stood before. Even though that was the case, Oddeye overestimated the enemy. He was quite capable of killing even a god.

Volcanon landed upon the top of the volcano, his feet barely able to grasp it because he was so large.

"Zeon sends a sentinel here? His foolishness is unrivaled!" Volcanon cawed, causing the cliffs to crumble with each word.

"I'm not a sentinel!" Oddeye called back. "I'm here for the jewel!"

"Then you're in the wrong place!" Volcanon pulled his head back, his dark feathers rippling with the wind, his dark red eyes becoming only slits as he belched forth a comet like rock that was sent barreling in Oddeye's direction.

Oddeye avoided the large fireball easily, and launched his attack. He moved forward in Volcanon's direction. Volcanon shot a second and third fireball, both of which Oddeye avoided. Without hesitation, Oddeye bounded up the side of the mountain, his balance and agility his only means of gripping the solid rock wall of the mountainside. Volcanon leaned forward upon his perch, belching more fiery rocks toward Oddeye, and missing still. He attempted to take flight, but Oddeye was already upon him, his blade having been thrust deep into Volcanon's belly.

A brain rattling screech emitted from Volcanon as his eyes widened and he lost his balanced on the top of the volcano, and toppled down the side of it. Oddeye, having drawn his sword forth, followed the wounded god as he fell helplessly. To Oddeye's surprise, though, Volcanon landed and his feet upon the cliff were the birdmen and the devil army still battled.

"Scum! Zeon will never come back to the surface! Can you not see?" Volcanon bellowed as a stream of blood covered the cratered ground below him.

"No." Oddeye said with a grin, as he leapt forward and stabbed Volcanon a second time.

Volcanon let out another screech that echoed within every crevice of the mountain, but he kept his balance this time, and counter attacked. His beak jolted down unto Oddeye, tearing him from his stomach with his beak and practically crushing Oddeye's body within it.

Oddeye screamed with pain as he was crushed, and then thrown into the rock wall of the mountain. He lay helplessly, his armor having been completely destroyed. Only shards of it hung from his lifeless body. Volcanon could feel the barrier he kept around Bedoe fading as he used the last of his power to fire but a final ball of flame at the helpless, unconscious Oddeye…

-----

Oddeye awoke at the foot of Mt. Volcano, his army had been crushed, and the birdmen and Volcanon had returned to Bedoe after their victory. Though Volcanon had been weakened terribly, and was ashamed that it was from one of Zeon's greater devils that he had received such blows, he was able to return to the heavens.

Oddeye stood wearly, his body torn and battered, his armor gone completely. He was rapped in nothing but tattered black cloth, the only remnants of his battle equipment. Oddeye felt around for something he could cover himself in, something to allow him escape this place, wherever it was. For some reason, he could remember nothing. He couldn't remember why he was unable to see, why he was clothed in nothing but torn cloths…

He grasped a white robe, one which one of his soldiers had been wearing. He put it on weakly, his head pounding. He felt his face, his eyes were badly burned, from what, he did not know. He accepted it, though, as the obvious reason for his being blind. He couldn't know that he'd been blind long before his encounter with Volcanon…with his head aching unbearably, and his eyes burning, he stumbled forward in whatever direction his legs dragged him. Noises came from every direction, but he had no idea where he was or what was happening. Without his eyes, he felt powerless, but somehow, he managed to wander into Polca, his left arm dripping with blood.

A tremor struck below him, very suddenly. The product of Volcanon's rage still making the entire region tremble. With whatever strength he could find left in himself, he stayed on his feet until the moment long tremor subsided. Then, though, his legs finally gave out, and he felt himself falling, almost in the slow of time, until he hit the dirt path before him with a sickening thud.

-----

A dream came to him, not visibly, but in sound. It was as if all his memories consisted of nothing but a constant blaring in his ears, yet nothing before him that he could set his eyes upon.

This dream, though. He could hear nothing but the roaring of a deep voice commanding him. It was faint, yet it seemed to be in real time. Like someone was actually speaking into his ear as he slept. Already confused, he could hardly grasp the distant, broken message he was being delivered in his mind's eye.

"Odd…ler…get……." mumbled the voice.

Oddler? Was that his name, or fragments of the broken message that had to be pieced together differently?

"…get…up! You…'re…not…done with….Vol…can……"

The message seemed to get clearer and then farther from him as he strained to hear.

"Odd…..eye…" and with that, the voice restarted the message until it slowly faded into a distant hum.

Days seemed to pass within the loneliness of his own mind. Was he dead? No, he could feel himself breathing. He could still feel the numbness that was once pain throbbing in his skull. He could feel the air from outside on his face, the warm covers neatly laid over his body, the sound of distant footsteps. He was coming out of his sleep. With wonder of how long he'd been in bed, he opened his eyes, something he felt he hadn't done in a long time. A loud hum instantly forced them closed, though, as did the sound of a nearby yelp.

"MY! My goodness!" cried the voice of a man. "Your eyes!"

Oddeye twitched.

"Beams…"said the man. "You must never open your eyes…they…they must be a product of the devil's attack on you."

Oddeye twitched slightly again. His head was still pounding.

"Never…never open your eyes." the man repeated. "What is your name…?"

Oddeye couldn't recall, and with his head in such pain, he wasn't going to try and remember. He simply said the first thing that came to him.

"Oddler…" he managed to say weakly.

"Oddler, well." said the man. "It's good to see you're at least awake."

"Leave me…" Oddler moaned as he tightened his grip on his sheets.

"My, my." said the man as he backed away. "Right, you need more rest."

The man disappeared. His footsteps having trailed from Oddler's hearing after just a few seconds. He laid for hours, in and out of a troubled sleep. No dreams came to him, but with the way he was feeling, it was hard for him to sleep soundly. Finally, he awoke again, the pain in his head now simply a bothersome aching. His arm was what concerned him most. He weakly lifted his right arm to feel the bandages rapped tightly around his left. He could only imagine the bloody mess that lay underneath it. To his surprise, though, it didn't hurt.

The last thing on his mind, now, was were he was and what he was doing there. He had no recollection of anything that had happened before his awakening at the bottom of Mt. Volcano.

He sat up, feeling his body sway slightly. The sounds from outside told him it was still day, and so he tried his best to stand. He easily lost his balance, though, and fell back onto the bed. He tried once more, this time, keeping his balance with aid from the wall to his right. He stood in this position, his right arm extended to support him against the wall, and both legs spread oddly to keep him standing. His head set facing downward, he breathed heavily. He didn't know he'd have to put such effort into simply supporting his own weight. Footsteps approached…

"What? What are you doing out of bed?" gasped the man.

This man, whoever he was, had obviously been taking care of him while he slept. Oddler felt a slight feeling of anger toward him though. He didn't need his help…but what way of thinking was that? Anger toward a man that has helped you to survive…?

"Come, come. Get back into bed--" started the man.

"No. I…" Oddler groaned. "I have to go."

"No, you'll stay here. You won't get anywhere alone." said the man commandingly. "Sit down."

Oddler opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden crash from outside distracted him. He heard the man jump at the sound as well.

"What in hell…?" the man said as he walked to the open door of his home. "Oh no…"

Oddler let go of the wall, his balance now concentrated. What was happening out there?

"Devils. Oddler, get back!" the man whispered, as he pushed Oddler into the wall behind him. "Stay there."

Oddler said nothing. He simply stood in the corner as he was told. What were devils, he wondered. The door of the house closed, but the man was no longer inside with him. He must have ventured out to see exactly what was going on.

-----

"Where's the boy!" one of the devils growled.

A white eyed dwarf-like man stood with his axe outstretched. His face was old and wrinkled, scarred and dry. His teeth were like fangs. To his sides, two tall minotaurs stood silently, their axes gripped tightly in their hands. They seemed like statues, but their height and build was more than intimidating.

"What boy?" cried one of the three birdmen opposite them.

Two armored birdmen stood grounded, their leader in front of them. He was robed in royal shrouds, his head adorned with a small crown.

"The boy! Where is Oddeye?" the dwarf roared as he moved forward.

"You mean Oddler? What do you want with him?" cried the head of the birdmen.

"Oddler…" The dwarf looked at the minotaurs behind him and grinned slightly. "Yes, Oddler, where is he?"

"You won't touch him!" said one of the bird soldiers.

The minotaurs moved forward like lightning, taking both birdmen by surprise. They were beat down with axe blades and chopped to bloodied pieces within an instant, and their leader could do nothing but stand wide eyed as his friends were mutilated.

"My…my comrades…" he managed to say.

"Enough of this. Now, were is Oddler?" said the dwarf.

The birdman's face grew disfigured with anger as he began to draw his blade, but a voice from behind halted his movements.

"Prince Luke!" cried a gruff voice, seemingly from nowhere. "I'll help you protect Oddler!"

From within the brush behind Luke emerged a tall man, covered in thick brown hair, upon his head a green cloth. He looked at the devils before him with just as much hatred as Luke did.

"Gerhalt?" Luke's eyes widened. "Why didn't you flee with everyone else?"

"The Polcan's…they have abandoned us; They've abandoned Oddler." said Gerhalt as he moved forward.

Out of the corner of his eye, though, Gerhalt caught sight of two figures. Upon a hill to his left stood a young man and a bird. Luke seemed to noticed them, too.

"Peter!" called Luke.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Peter called in return, the devils now concentrating on this new group.

"I came to prepare a raft for you…but, the Polcans…"

"You! You're Bowie, right? You can help us beat these guys!" Gerhalt said as he moved toward them. "I'll fight with you to protect Polca."

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Luke called as he moved in behind Gerhalt.

"To hell with this. A force fighting against the devils!" the dwarf growled. "Kill him!"

A minotaur moved in like lightning, slamming Luke in the head with the back of his axe, and sending him tumbling into a patch of flowers.

"Luke!" cried Peter.

Bowie stood wide eyed as the devils now turned his way, but he slowly grew ready for battle as he drew his blade.

"Peter! Lets go!" Bowie roared as he moved forward toward the nearest set of stairs.

From behind he and Peter, a group moved in. Of them, a blue haired elf, a fiery eyed scaven, a bow wielding centaur, and a hobbit, among others came to Bowie's sides.

The devils retreated as the bulk of the force came from within every nook and cranny within Polca, brandishing axes, bows, and dirty, razor-sharp claws.

"That all?" smiled Kiwi, a small turtle who seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

Kiwi cracked his knuckles and smiled up at Bowie.

"Piece o' cake." said Slade, as he emerged from the shadows.

"As easy as they seem…" mumbled Bowie. "We better watch ourselves."

"Prince Luke…" Gerhalt bounded over the ledge that separated him from Bowie and his force, his eyes somewhat wide. "Is…is he dead?"

Peter had the same wide eyed look on his face. Luke was his best friend…could he really be dead?

"If he's alive we have to protect him!" Peter cried.

Nothing else was said. Bowie jumped down over the stairs to the ground below, his sword at the ready, behind him, Chester and Jaha. May and Slade moved back behind a patch of brush, Kiwi nearby. Sarah stood on the ledge above, still, out of danger but ready to use her magic when needed. Kazin moved in behind Bowie, Gerhalt and Peter at his sides. From Bowie's front came a small group, a blue furred creature, axe in hand, with a deranged looking corpse at his side. Even the walking dead had come into this battle.

"The hell are those ugly things?" Jaha said.

"The undead. They look…unfriendly." Chester replied.

Kazin shot Chester a strange look, as did Jaha. Bowie turned to them.

"Keep focused." he said simply.

Chester reared up at the command and charged in, seemingly catching the axe wielding hobgoblin off guard. He pierced the creatures chest easily with his lance, sending the hobgoblin barreling backward into a bush.

Jaha was moving in as well, the walking corpse before him making him somewhat uneasy. He was right to feel that way. Upon the lifting of his axe, the zombie's sluggish movements became like lightning. He whipped a gnarled, bloody claw through Jaha's right arm, and the other across his chest. Jaha gasped and fell backward as the deranged being moved in closer to tear him limb from bloody limb.

Gerhalt seemed to appear from nowhere, almost leaping in from the sky above, and grabbed the zombie by the throat, and socked him with the other hand. The zombie toppled backward to the very edge of the ledge they now stood upon. As the zombie began to slowly rise to his feet, Bowie was there to behead him.

"Sarah!" Bowie yelled, as Sarah already began to make her way toward Jaha's gasping body.

May, Slade, and Kiwi were awaiting the slow approach from the south of a ghoulish mist and another clumsy zombie. The mist made it to them first, catching Kiwi off guard. The glowing teal mist reared up and molded itself into a green palm. It shot forward, claw-like blades of mist shot into Kiwi's shell, knocking him onto his back hard, but doing little else. Kiwi jumped to his feet and shook his head.

"Idiot." he said with a grin, as he pulled off his helmet.

Slade and May watched as Kiwi slammed the mist like figure with his pointed helmet, leaving the creature sputtering in and out of its face like form. Slade made his way in, swifter than even his comrades could see, and sliced through the twitching mist. It sputtered again, and seemed to evaporate into the air. May had already engaged the zombie by firing arrows long over the brush at the stupid creature. It flailed and growled as arrow after arrow came from out of sight and pierced its skull and shoulders. Finally, it gave in and fell to its knees, the green spot of light in its eye sockets fading out as a dieing robot's would.

-----

The sound of battle outside rendered Oddler immobile. He stood in the corner, his expression indifferent, but his mind swimming. So many strange memories would flash before him as he heard the sound of steel and the clatter of weaponry from outside. It was like he was listening to pieces of his memory. Fragments of something he longed to remember. The flash he seen most was one he could tell was long past. It was faded and fragmented, almost indecipherable mumbles and whispers…and yet, one simple thing separated it from the rest of these bits of sound. He could see. His only memory in which his surroundings were visible. Why was it that, as he believed, a life with sight only just taken from him could be filled with everything but images, excepting this single one.

Though he could hear nothing, he could see well when it came to this flashback. He was surrounded by many people, men and women, all his age. They were all different looking, all special, except for a single similarity between them all. Their eyes were so blue. Blue, like the blue that one sees in the sky just before the sun appears. A radiant blue.

They spoke well and with one another, some even unto him, but what they were saying, he did not know. One girl he thought stood out, even though they were all unique, she was one she could see immediately within the crowd. Her hair was a light shade of purple, lavender even, and her face was much less pale than the rest of them. And her lips…

He moved past the rest of them toward her, as she spoke happily to another girl nearby. Everything around them was simply black, except for the ground, which was almost like sand. Were was he, really? As he moved closer, it seemed this girl noticed him, too, and her mouth stopped moving, and her eyes fluttered and then grew soft. Her beauty was indescribable.

Before he could think about it any longer, it faded. He could remember no more. His history was compacted into just that memory, and he couldn't even remember it all.

The sound of battle had slowed, and Oddler could tell the enemies were few by now. When the noise had died completely, he still did not move for the door. He did not want to die…

Just as he thought that, the door opened, and the man from before spoke to him.

"Are you well?" he asked.

Oddler only just noticed his body was only slightly weary at this point, and his headache was gone completely.

"Yes." he said simply.

"I don't know if the devils are still out there. At the sight of them…I…I…" He stuttered. "I hid in the bushes behind the house. I heard fighting, but…"

"Hid? A man who hides…"Oddler muttered.

For a minute he thought to call him and utter coward…but that…how could he ever say something like that? He didn't want to venture out into the battle either. Then again, a blind man should have no wish to be in the midst of battle.

The door clattered and the man jumped into another corner of the room.

"No…no…the devils are still alive…" the man stood back against the wall.

Oddler felt his heart jump, but only slightly. A moment of fear came, but it was gone in and instant. He couldn't understand why he wasn't more afraid for his life.

The door opened and someone entered, and the man yelped.

"No! Please! Please don't kill me!" the man cried.

"Sir…" said a voice.

"No! Take him! Take the boy, just don't kill me." he cried again.

Oddler's mind wondered. Offering me for his life…humans are so inconsiderate! And then again he felt strange. He was human, and yet he was accusing the general race. He was more confused now than he'd been when he'd awoke. Amnesia was a plague to the mind, he thought.

"Mayor!" yelled another voice.

The mayor turned to see Luke, Bowie, and Peter before him, but to him, they could have been devils for all he knew. Upon further investigation, though, he realized his foolishness.

"I…" he sputtered.

"You were willing to give me and Oddler both to those bastards! I almost died!" Luke said angrily.

"I'm sorry! Please! Please don't tell King Bedoe!" the mayor begged.

"Hmmm…okay, I won't…on a condition. Get Bowie a raft." said Luke with a grin.

"Yes…Yes! A raft, right away." The mayor proceeded outside and returned shortly after.

"Okay, all set. You can go now!" said the mayor as he almost literally shoved them out of his house.

"He wants to get rid of us…" Luke whispered in Peter's direction.

And so, without further conversation, Bowie, Peter, and Luke left the house and headed for the outskirts of Polca, were their new raft sat along the shore of the nearby river. They hadn't gotten beyond the first of Polca's ridges before the Mayor emerged from his home, Oddler at his side.

"Wait!" he called out, as he moved Oddler in front of him.

"What…what are you doing?" Oddler asked, a tone of innocence in his voice.

The mayor said nothing.

"What is it?" Luke called back.

"Well…uhm…" The mayor looked over Oddler shoulder, almost using him as a shield. "I was wondering if…please, take him with you."

"You lazy human!" Luke hissed. "Take care of him yourself, he is your responsibility!"

"Yes, but…as mayor, I cannot further endanger the citizens. Devils will come back…" he managed to sputter. "And since you lot seem to be headed into the fray…maybe he's better off with someone that can protect him."

"He has got a point, I guess." Bowie whispered to himself.

"What do you think, Bowie? Seems like if we're to be fitted with this boy…we'll run into a lot more trouble, and he may slow us down…" Peter said, in as low a voice as he could.

Bowie sighed.

"We have to bring him…" said Bowie. "He might be killed otherwise."

"You're serious? Wow, you're too nice…" Peter replied.

"Oh, thank you!" said the mayor as he led Oddler to the stairway.

Oddler wobbled forward slowly, but after a few steps, he gained his composer and seemed to walk perfectly for someone who had just lost their eyesight. He felt a hand on his back now, and knew he was amongst these new people. It was so sudden, he hardly even knew who they were, and yet now they cared for him.

-----

Hills were scaled, rivers were crossed, devils defeated. As the Shining Force beat their way through ancient ruins, defeated colossal beasts like the Kraken, and felled the unfaltering Taros, they finally made their way closer and closer to their destination. As King Bedoe had advised, Bowie and his group made their way to Devil's Tail on the very tip of southern Parmecia to find Creed, their only possible lead as to how they would be able to defeat Zeon. As little as they knew of the devil king, they knew enough to understand the consequences of failure. Creed would be able to lead them into Zeon's realm with the knowledge they needed to reseal him.

As they reached the edge of the continent, they met a mountain range impassible by foot. What they ran into next was naught but a matter of chance.

"What is that…" Oddler stiffened and turned his head.

"Hm?" Bowie turned to see what was wrong.

"Someone…is screaming for help." Oddler said.

He didn't seem to be straining to hear, and yet…

"I don't hear anything…" said Peter, as he looked around.

Oddler pushed past both he and Bowie without hesitation, and turned to a clearing. They had been walking within a forest for the past few hours, and hadn't even noticed the clearing amongst the trees.

"From in there." Oddler said, as he walked slowly in the direction of the clearing.

As they made their way into the open, they realized how beautiful this tiny area was. Lined with flowers and small ridges. Bowie noticed two sets of manmade stairways leading up the hills. The three of them made their way up, now with Peter and Bowie able to hear the sounds Oddler had mentioned.

"Help! UGH!" A small voice came from the highest point in the clearing, and as Bowie reached the top, he found the source.

There, thrashing about in a rather small pond, was an elfin boy. His cries were interrupted by his inability to remain above water.

"Oh no!" Peter flew forward as he spotted the boy, intent on pulling him out via his talons.

"Hey!" came an unknown voice.

Peter and Bowie both stopped to look, while Oddler simply froze in place.

"That's my dinner! Whatever I catch in that pond is rightfully mine." said the creature before them.

A large, winged woman hung in the air, her wings flapping in almost complete silence. She looked at the three of them angrily, and then turned toward the dense forest and screeched loudly. Oddler stumbled backward, his hands over his ears. He was sure even to a normal man the screeches would be utterly ear piercing, but in his case, he felt his head was about to explode. Then, it stopped. Oddler lay on his back, his eyes tearing, gasping for air.

Creatures slowly emerged from the woods in all directions. Bowie looked around excitedly, unsure of what he would do next. Just then, the caravan, and ancient vehicle in which his comrades stayed when there was no battles to be won, crashed through the trees and off a small ledge, landing clumsily next to Peter, almost crushing him. Rhode, a historian and, as it seemed, engineer emerged with a grin.

"You old coot! You almost killed us!" Peter flapped his wings wildly.

Oddler stood weakly, unaware of exactly what was going on.

"You're lucky I was waiting so close behind." said Rhode gruffly. "You couldn't fight all these buzzards without help."

Suddenly, the caravan showed how, despite its seemingly poor design, it was indeed the work of a power civilization of the past. A large steel set of doors opened at the front, pushing outward in all directions, and opening into a rather small passageway that led deep into this mangled looking contraption's core. Inside, was a miniature room, a large training hall of sorts. With it, were several small people, all of them going about their business. Some sat at a bar, some at tables, some in a small arena, others were eating intently, chatting with one another, and cleaning their equipment. Several of them looked up at the opening above them.

"Bowie! Something going on out there?" Chester, a bright eyed centaur grabbed up his lance and looked up at Bowie through the whole intently.

"Yes. All of you, lets go!" Everyone stood rather quickly from what they were doing, grabbed up their equipment, and stumbled forward to a small square symbol on the floor before them.

One by one, Bowie's comrades stepped on the symbol and began to grow in size, until they were big enough to escape this tiny world they stood in.

The battle raged. The winged woman, harpies, where quite powerful, and since they appeared in great numbers, and with comrades to help them, the battle was quite a difficult one. Finally, though, the group stood, worn and splattered with their own blood and that of their enemies, gasping for air.

"Wow." Peter moaned weakly. "What a pain that was…"

"Oh, the boy!" Bowie spun around quickly and ran back to the pond, in which the elfin boy still thrashed, now with much less energy than before.

Peter pulled him out easily with his talons, and let him go over dry land. The long eared young elf fell on his back, coughing and breathing heavily.

"Tha…thanks…" He managed to gasp, his clothes wrinkled and wet.

-----

The adventure onward to Creed's was nothing short of unbelievable. A hidden cavern, another band of enemies in the desert, a magical door, a world set entirely on the top of a desk, and another on the floor, and then, finally, to the main library of the great ex-great devil Creed's mansion.

"Zeon is was revived?" the little fairy gasped. "Impossible! He can't just escape!"

"Someone must have removed the jewels…" Creed mumbled. "I'm not sure what I can really do to help, but maybe…"

"What is it? Any little thing would help us out." Bowie asked intently.

"Evil Spirit. He may be able to see what's going on on Grans." Creed's face wrinkled more than it already was. "Follow me."

Evil Spirit was a magnificent being. He was able to channel Zeon and see through his eyes, if only for a moment, and find out just what Zeon wanted, why he was still on Grans Island, and what he was planning to do. Unfortunately for Evil Spirit, Zeon was of just as great a mental ability as he was physically. Evil Spirit was enveloped by Zeon, at which point Zeon demanded Bowie return the Jewel of Evil, in return for the precious Princess Elis. The sight of Zeon set Oddler to thinking.

"BRING THE JEWEL TO GRANS!" Zeon roared. "AND I WILL RETURN ELIS!"

Oddler's mind wandered. That voice. It was much louder and angry than it had been, but he was so sure he had heard it not long ago. Why was it so very familiar…?

Zeon stopped for a moment, and Oddler could feel a strange sensation. He was sure Zeon's eyes were literally boring into his soul.

"…You're alive…" A bellowing voice rang out, but no one but Oddler could hear it.

Then, unexpectedly, Evil Spirit exploded into nothing, the altar on which he had appeared was again empty, as it had been when they first entered the cavern.

"Hm…" Creed stood puzzling, his hand on his chin.

"So what the hell do we do?" Peter hissed, as he looked angrily at Creed.

"There's nothing we can do here. Follow me back upstairs…" Creed said, still puzzling, as he pushed past the group and toward the stairs.

"Creed! Wait for me, don't leave me alone down here!" called the fairy as she flew past them and toward the stairway as well.

"Well." Creed cracked his knuckles. "You'll have to go to Tristan and find Mitula. North Parmecia is the only place the devils seem to be able to get to. They used the Nazca ship to fly from Grans Island to Moun, and they must be pouring onto the continent by now, unless Mitula is able to stop them."

"So we have to speak to Mitula?" Bowie asked intently. "Shouldn't be too difficult."

"Go now. It's a long way from here." Creed smiled weakly. "Good luck, boy."

"Didn't you mention a sick dwarf?" the fairy asked as Bowie made his way to the door. "I'll go there quickly and visit him to see if I can help, then it's back to the woods for me. Creed is such a boring old man, and he's horrible at chess."

And so they made their way to the front gate, a new comrade in tow, one that Creed had urged to accompany and aid the force on their journey. Yet, they were not but a few steps from the exit when Creed approached them from behind.

"Wait." He called to them.

Bowie turned, expecting another 'good luck'.

"I understand you." said Creed, looking toward Oddler.

Oddler felt a sudden urge to rest. A sudden need to stay. A sudden pull. He hadn't felt it until that very moment, and if Creed had not stopped them, he would have walked through that door without a second thought, and yet, something in his head changed his mind completely right there.

"Stay here with me." said Creed, his eyes transfixed on Oddler. "You want to, don't you?"

Bowie looked to Oddler, somewhat confused. Peter had the same puzzled look on his face.

"Y-yes." Oddler managed to say, still feeling strange.

'Why?' he thought to himself. 'What here is so great? There is nothing but the smell of an old devil, a magic door, and a cavern bellow filled with molten lava and a useless altar. Why stay here? To play with the rats in the wall? The living chess pieces? The King Pompei and his little soldiers? To steal the many gold pieces hidden in a crevice in the molding? It is absurd!'

"Yes, I want to stay." Oddler said reluctantly, and he turned to Bowie slowly. "I'd just be a burden, out with you, I'd get in the way of your fights. The devil's won't find me here, and if they do, Creed will keep them away."

Bowie nodded slowly, and Oddler turned and walked past Creed, turning around one last time to look at them.

'But I want to stay with them!' he thought loudly. 'I don't want to stay here, damnit! I can feel the fight in me, the smell of steel and the sound of clashing swords is what I want! Not to spend the rest of my days growing into an old hunched man in this dingy mansion!'

'You're better of here.' said another voice in his head. 'Trust me.'

The voice was Creed's. It was very obvious. Oddler would have left, but someone was manipulating him.

"Come, sit." A large, broad shouldered man stood in Creed's library, seemingly awaiting Oddler, a book held tightly in his hand.

"You're Goliath…?" Oddler felt his urge to leave replacing the one that told him to stay. "That book…"

"I'm so sorry." Goliath looked at the book somberly. "Master Creed told me to. He says you're better of here."

"You manipulated me?" Oddler hissed, realizing what was happening.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, Mr. Oddler!" Goliath moved forward slowly. "Please, you must stay."

Creed appeared in the doorway behind Oddler, having led the force out and away.

"Oddler." Creed said in a low tone. "You're better off staying here. You have to trust me."

"No! I don't want to stay here! What in hell do you want with me!" Oddler growled, his face tightening.

He could feel his blood beginning to boil. Something strange was rising in him.

"You wrinkled old…" Oddler clenched his fists. "I don't want to be a crumpled shell like you, hiding out here forever, until I'm nothing but bones."

"Please Oddler." Goliath pleaded.

"Trust me, Oddler. I'm not going to hurt you or anything of the sort. I just…don't want you to be injured, or worse, while you're out with the force." Creed moved toward Oddler slowly. "Please believe me."

Oddler calmed himself, took in Creed;s words. It wasn't like him to grow so angry, and he was upset that he'd done so. He understood what Creed was saying, and it made sense.

"I…" Oddler started.

He would have simply said 'Yes, I'm probably better off.'. He would have told Creed he was sorry and that he understood, and that Creed was right. He would have bore with the old mansion in order to live his days peacefully rather than out in the midst of battles he couldn't fight. But something at that very moment, changed him. His mind became clouded for just a moment, why, it is not known. What is known is that, in this reality, in this instance, this time around, things would be different.

"I suppose." Oddler lied, as he sat down in the chair where Creed had been sitting earlier.

"Good…I'm glad you understand." said Creed with a winkled grin, as he sat across from Oddler. "Goliath, tea."

"Yes." Goliath grinned also, and left, leaving the book in a pile by a bookshelf that stood near them.

"Right then…" Creed said. "Chess?"

"Not today." said Oddler, as he stood.

"Hm?" Creed looked at Oddler, seemingly confused. "Ah, I see, you're probably not familiar with the pieces. Here, your hand. I'll help you learn."

Before Creed could grasp Oddler's hand, Oddler bolted toward the door, throwing it open quickly.

Goliath stood outside, just making his way outside for something or other.

"Goliath!" Creed yelled as he slowly moved after Oddler. "Block that door!"

"Sorry, Mr. Oddler." said Goliath as Oddler barreled toward him.

Goliath was sent reeling backward, much to everyones surprise, as Oddler charged into his bulky body. Goliath slammed into a wall near the outermost door, knocked unconscious. Oddler continued onward, not stopping even after he'd thrown open the door and outside, over the bridge, into and through the forest, and out into the plains. Into the desert he stumbled, the sounds of Creed's screams muffled in the woods behind him.

"Oddler! No, please! You must come back!" Creed yelled.

Oddler didn't stop until he could no longer hear Creed's voice, and he was far out in the desert. Oddler finally stopped when he had finally grown weary of running in some unknown direction, and that's when he began to use his other senses. His listened; hard. He could hear the sound of wings flapping somewhere nearby, and he decided it best to make his presence known.

"Bowie!" Oddler screamed as loud as he could. "Peter!"

They had heard him. The sounds of kicking sand and shuffling in the desert grew as Oddler gasped for breath.

"Oddler?" Peter yelled. "What the hell…how did you get out here?"

"I…I don't want to stay there! I don't want to!" Oddler felt tears coming, but he held them back. "I don't want…to…old devil…door…cavern…rats…"

Peter looked at Bowie, and the both of them looked at the fairy, puzzled.

"It's okay. You can stay with us. Just like we wanted you to, anyway." Bowie smiled and lifted Oddler from the ground.

"Thank you…" Oddler tried to smile, but couldn't, so instead he just cried a bit.

-----

Oddler traveled with Bowie and Peter all the way to Tristan, where they reached Mitula's shrine. There, they met the first of the Greater Devils, Zalbard, at which point, Oddler heard something he'd never thought he'd hear.

"Oddeye?" Zalbard gasped at the site of the robe clad young man, standing their amongst the enemy. "You're alive?"

Oddler said nothing. He was quite confused. Oddeye?

"What are you doing there, with them? Where are your weapons? Your armor…" Zalbard looked at Oddler, expecting a prompt answer.

"Oddeye…?" Oddler's face was blank.

Oddeye. He was Oddeye. Yes. He remember that, now. He remembered Zalbard's voice. He remembered Zeon's groans, Geshp's hissing voice, Cameela's warm stench of death. He remember that. He remembered his sword. He remembered his armor, his eyes, his memory. He remembered his army, he remembered Volcanon, he remembered the Jewel of Evil, he remembered the feeling of nearing death just as Volcanon tore into him. He remember the satisfaction he felt when he held a blade, when he swung it, when he sliced flesh, cracked bones, drew blood, splattered innards and brain matter, disemboweled, dismembered, decapitated, murdered, hacked, burned, killed. The enemy, the helpless, the young, the old, the men, the women, and the children. He remembered his loyalty, his rank, he skills, ability, power. It all came back. All in one single instance, and he showed no sign of it. In fact, he still said nothing. He was a devil in the company of human's, his master's enemies, and he'd been with them for a very long time. He'd befriended them. And now, just then, as his memories of everything he'd ever done flooded back into his mind, he decided whether he preferred his friendship with this force, the Shining Force, or the favor of his master, Zeon.

"Oddler…" Astral, and elderly wizard stood nearest him, his eyes wide. "Oddeye. Oddler."

Bowie's eyes widened, and soon after, so did Peter's.

"Zalbard." Oddler said coolly.

"Yes…?" Zalbard was sweating profusely.

"Kill them." and Oddeye was gone.

-----

It was strange that Oddeye could have overpowered them all there in Mitula's shrine, and yet he didn't. He left it to the lowest of the ranks, Zalbard, the weakest of the greater devils. Since, the Shining Force had slaughtered Zalbard, there in Mitula's shrine, and then Cameela at the Nazca site, Geshp just outside the Ancient Tower, and, now, they were coming right inside. And he would be there to meet him, because Oddeye was the most powerful devil alive, next to Zeon himself, and even Bowie, in all the strength he had shown and Oddeye remembered, was not a match for him.

"Hello, Bowie." Oddeye said with a slight grin. "It's been a long, long time."

"Oddler!" Peter gasped.

"You're the leader of the Devil Army that attacked Bedoe…?" Sir Astral looked sternly at Oddeye, his eyes tightening.

"Yes I am, Sir Astral." Oddeye responded. "I don't understand how you didn't see it before I regained my memory."

"What do you want?" Petter growled.

"Don't talk to me like that, Peter. I'm very sad…" Oddeye looked down into the lava below him.

"Sad? You've got to be joking!" Peter looked at Oddeye hard.

"Well," Oddeye lifted his head and grinned a bit. "Yes I am, I'm really quite evil. Don't you think so Red Baron?"

Lemon quivered slightly, the shame of his being undead rose slightly.

"Anyway, I came here to deliver an ultimatum. Think long and well before answering me. Leave the jewel, your weapons, and your items here...or DIE!" Oddeye grinned evilly, his hair seemed to float on its ends above his head.

"That means we don't have to fight him…" Peter whispered.

"True, but we can't take the easy way out…" Astral bowed his head somberly. "We mustn't give him the jewel."

"Bowie…" Oddeye called to him from across the chasm that separated them. "You know how strong I am. I think you had better accept the offer."

Bowie's face tensed as he tried to think of some way around the situation.

"What should we do?" Peter pleaded with Bowie.

"We must fight!" Astral urged.

"Time is up…" Oddeye drew his sword. "We need space to battle."

And with that, a series of transparent blocks materialized in the air, floating around, clacking together to form an enormous battlefield across the chasm.

"I am very sorry, Bowie…" Oddeye moved forward slowly, standing aggressively. "…but I _must_ kill you."

And so the battle raged. Oddeye pulled no punches, and the Shining Force pressed onward, destroying Oddeye's troops with little effort, until they reached their old friend, their close enemy.

"Oddeye!" Bowie called. "Oddler! Why fight?"

"Because you are my master's enemy, and therefore, my enemy." Oddeye hissed. "I'm sorry we ever grew to know each other, it was my mistake, but I cannot change the past. I must kill you now."

"Why didn't you kill us at Mitula's shrine then?" Bowie pleaded. "Why did you wait until now?"

"I…" Oddeye had no explanation. "I trusted your death to Zalbard."

"You knew our strength, Oddler. You knew he couldn't beat us." Bowie held the Force Sword close to him, almost ready to strike if Oddeye made a move.

"I knew you could beat Zalbard." Oddeye's eyes tightened.

"Then why?" Bowie pleaded more.

"I wanted to see how far you could go!" Oddeye admitted. "I wanted see if you were worthy of me. I always though it was I who would never be as powerful as you, and then when I remembered…"

Bowie said nothing.

"Then I knew I was more powerful than even you, and I couldn't accept something like that." Oddeye explained himself well, but stood his ground. "I wanted you to at least be worthy of this battle."

"And what now then?" Bowie asked.

"I've told you already." Oddeye hissed. "Now I kill you."

Bowie was expecting Oddeye might remember Oddler, and how he was when he traveled with them, just enough to admit something more than his envy of Bowie, and when that didn't happened, Bowie was caught off guard, sent reeling by the power of Oddeye's eyes. The Oddeye Beam, a skill he alone was born with, blew through Bowie's chest like to knives into the belly of a pig. The searing heat of a single beam pierced Bowie's left lung, the other, his heart, and Bowie was killed in an instant.

Oddeye stood motionless as Bowie's motionless body flew limply off the side of the transparent blocks, and down into the fiery lava below, where it landed and was instantly engulfed in flames. His body melted within seconds, and was eating by the fire and lava. The Force Sword lay on the blocks before him.

"NO!" Peter dove down off the side of the blocks, in an attempt to save the already disintegrated body of his friend.

Astral stood on the other end of the chasm, his mouth wide, as Oddeye stared into space, his eyes open, no beams emitting from within them. And again, he cried. If only for his own remorseless soul, and as Peter dove headfirst into the lava below and disintegrated on contact, Oddeye could feel the pain welling up inside of him. Peter reappeared near Astral, his body new and rejuvenated. Regardless , he flew down into the spot where  
Bowie's corpse has disappeared. Over and over he did so, as the rest of the force stood silent, Oddeye doing the same, until he finally closed his eyes.

Oddeye slew at least 29 more people that day, without mercy, without remorse. He slew them one at a time, and they each put up quite the fight, more than Bowie had. Lemon and Peter stood stunned near Astral's mutilated body, unable to do much of anything. Oddeye did attempt to decapitate Lemon twice, but failed, and reserved himself to leave he and Peter to lay and rot their on the edge of the chasm. Oddeye stole away, with not a single word to say to them, past the corpses of the rest of them, each of whom he did not give the honor of being thrown down into the bubbling pit below with their leader. He just left their bodies strew bloody across the transparent battlefield.

-----

Oddeye returned to Zeon, without the Jewel of Evil. Even with such news, though, Zeon was somewhat grateful that there was no one threatening to reseal him. His power slowly grew as energy gathered in Arc Valley. Oddeye slew Galam some time later, and though Zeon was highly displeased, Oddeye was his only remaining minion, and so he did little to punish him. Elis died as well, having stayed with the darkness for much too long. Oddeye remained with Zeon for some time, until he was overwhelmed with grief. Again, not at the death of Bowie, but because his soul was so troubled. Dreams of the sand room and the lavender haired girl grew more frequent as time went on, and soon, Oddeye found it necessary to end Zeon. He entered the Ancient Hall one day armed with the Force Sword, and he called Zeon to the earth with a challenge.

"What is this?" Zeon roared. "You've done so much, and you want to waste it with betrayal? You're just like Geshp!"

"Never compare me to your toads. I am much more powerful." Oddeye lifted the sword in his hands. "This will reseal you."

"You're an idiot! You cannot do it alone!" Zeon laughed. "Oddeye, I am sorry you have led such a troubled life. I think you are probably better off dead anyway."

And Zeon rose. He opened a chasm and emerged from within the planet, his dripping fangs ready to consume Oddeye.

"Come, Oddeye. Meet your fate." Zeon bellowed.

Oddeye and Zeon fought for a long time. Days past them by like seconds, and soon, they had destroyed much of Grans Island. Oddeye's power had grown tenfold simply with the power of the Force Sword. Eventually, though, he ran out of energy. Zeon delivered a finishing blow. He consumed Oddeye, tearing into his flesh with his fangs, and chewing him to nothing but chunks of bloodied, torn skin and bone.

Zeon has since taken the planet. He consumed much of it's inhabitants, including all the animals and his own remaining devils. Volcanon fled with Mitula, leaving the world to be destroyed by Zeon. Eventually, Zeon stumbled upon the Jewels of Light and Evil, and upon touching one, regained what little power he still required, and the other, he touched by mistake. The Jewel of Light was made by Volcanon, created to seal Zeon. His power was sapped away into the Jewel of Light. Volcanon and Mitula were able to reseal Zeon beneath Cypress, and with the Jewels placed there, Zeon would not reemerge unless someone where to remove them. Though the planet had been completely decimated, Volcanon and Mitula set out to make the planet beautiful again. While, deep beneath the planet, where Zeon resides in the darkness, in a black room with a floor of soft, cool sand, a group of unique beings were being cultivated one by one, the only successful experiment being a very young boy with skills unparalleled, even with shattered sight.


End file.
